


Im Morgengrauen

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Melancholy, Prostitution, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Ihr Tag endet, wenn der von normalen Menschen beginnt. Sie möchte bloß abschalten. Doch auch am Morgen hat die Nacht sie fest im Griff.





	Im Morgengrauen

Im Morgengrauen

-  
-  
-

Um fünf Uhr morgens kommt sie nach Hause. 

Sie schüttelt die High Heels von ihren Füßen und sinkt auf das Bett, welches das einzige Möbelstück in ihrer Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung darstellt. Kritisch mustert sie ihre Fußsohlen und muss feststellen, dass sie voller Blasen sind. 

Sie kramt in ihrer Tasche, verstreut den Inhalt auf dem Teppich, doch die Salbe, nach der sie sucht, ist nicht da. Sie hat sie liegen lassen, in all der Hektik einfach nicht eingepackt, und bloß wegen der Salbe erneut in die U-Bahn zu steigen ist keine Option. 

Ob Butter vielleicht hilft...? Sie wird es ausprobieren, doch nicht sofort. 

Sie öffnet ihren Geldbeutel und findet eine lose Schmerztablette, die sie sich auch gleich in den Mund schiebt. Der Wasserhahn ist zu weit entfernt, sie kaut die Tablette und schluckt sie trocken. Bloß nicht mehr aufstehen! Sie lässt sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schält sich aus ihrem Kleid. Im Stehen ginge das einfacher, aber so ist es bequemer. 

Dann greift sie erneut nach ihrer Handtasche. Den kleinen Schminkkoffer hat sie immer dabei. Der Spiegel, das Puder, der Lippenstift und der Kajal... Und hier, die Wattepads und der Make-Up-Entferner, nach dem sie gesucht hat. 

Sie gibt eine große Portion der klaren Flüssigkeit auf eines der Pads und reibt sich damit ihr Gesicht ab. Viel zu fest und mit zu großer Eile. Ein Tropfen der Flüssigkeit gerät in ihr Auge, und nun springt sie doch auf und tastet blind nach dem Wasserhahn. Sie flucht leise, während sie mit Wasser ihr Auge ausspült.

Sie trocknet sich Gesicht und Hände, dann nimmt sie erneut auf dem Bett Platz. Sie blickt in den Spiegel und stellt fest, dass ihr Auge rot ist, und geschwollen. Tränen fließen ihre Wange hinab, und mit ihnen der Rest des Kajals, der noch auf ihren Wimpern klebt. Für einen Moment stellt sie sich vor, es wäre schwarze Tinte, die aus ihrem Auge läuft, und sie findet diesen Gedanken faszinierend. Dann wandert ihr Blick nach oben und sie stellt fest, dass sie noch immer ihre Perücke trägt.

Es ist eine billige Kurzhaarperücke, noch nicht einmal Echthaar, und so voller Haarspray, dass die einzelnen Haare in dicken Strähnen aneinander kleben. Knoten lassen die Haare zerzaust wirken, beraubten sie schon vor Stunden ihres Glanzes. Der sonst so grelle pinke Farbton wirkt matt und seltsam farblos.

Und dieser Geruch... Er ist penetrant, die ganze Wohnung riecht bereits danach. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht, nach zu viel Alkohol, nach Schweiß und nach Haarspray. Doch erst jetzt fällt ihr dieser Geruch auf. Vorher nicht, erst jetzt, da sie merkt, dass sie noch immer ihre Perücke trägt, dass sie diese nicht wie sonst direkt draußen vor der Bar von ihrem Kopf genommen und in ihre Handtasche gestopft hat. Ist sie tatsächlich mit der Perücke durch die Stadt gelaufen? Hat sie mit der Perücke in der U-Bahn gesessen? 

Was werden wohl die anderen Fahrgäste bei diesem Anblick gedacht haben? Bloß eine Hure, mit kurzem Kleid und zerrissener Strumpfhose, mit verschmiertem Lippenstift und Pfennigabsätzen und einer schäbigen pinken Kurzhaarperücke - Was für ein jämmerlicher Anblick?! 

Sie reißt die Perücke von ihrem Kopf, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sich eine Haarnadel zwischen Kunst- und Echthaar verkeilt und schmerzhaft Haare aus ihrer Kopfhaut gerissen werden. Angewidert schleudert sie die Perücke von sich fort, doch diese bleibt genau im Blickfeld liegen. Schau mich an, scheint sie zu rufen. Ich verdiene es, von dir betrachtet zu werden, denn jede Nacht werde ich ein Teil von dir!

Sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf und atmet tief ein und aus. Dann nimmt sie den Spiegel zur Hand und betrachtet erneut ihr Gesicht. Von Natur aus hat sie hellbraune Haare. Schulterlang, doch noch immer hochgesteckt wegen der Perücke. Und fettig. Auch wegen der Perücke und dem ganzen Haarspray und Haargel, das ihre Haare in Zaum halten sollten. Nicht gut für die Show, wenn unter deiner Perücke auf einmal das Echthaar zum Vorschein kommt. Nicht gut für das Geschäft, wenn du auf einmal mittendrin auf die Toilette verschwinden musst, um deine Frisur zu richten. Das ist unprofessionell. Das ist... jämmerlich. So etwas geht einfach nicht, das ist...

Die Uhr schlägt halb sechs und sie muss ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Aus der Nachbarwohnung erklingt das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser. Es wird geduscht. Es wird gefrühstückt. Die Welt macht sich bereit für die Arbeit und SIE sollte sich langsam bereit machen zum Schlafen. 

Sie möchte gerade nach hinten auf ihre Matratze sinken, da fällt ihr Blick erneut auf die Perücke. Alles in ihr sträubt sich dagegen, erneut aufzustehen, doch SO kann sie die Perücke unmöglich liegen lassen. Es dauert ewig, das Haarspray aus den Haaren herauszukämmen, und gegen den Geruch muss auch etwas getan werden. 

Seufzend ergibt sie sich ihrem Schicksal und steht auf. Sie lässt lauwarmes Wasser in ihr Spülbecken ein und legt Handtuch und Kamm zurecht. Dann hebt sie ihre Perücke auf und streicht mit ihren Fingern über das pinke kurze Haar. 

Sie wird die Haare vorsichtig kämmen, bis jedes Haar wieder einzeln hinab hängt. Dann wird sie die Perücke durch das Wasser ziehen, vorsichtig, und ganz sanft ausspülen. Dann ins Handtuch wickeln und ausdrücken, und zum Trocknen auf den Ständer hängen. Die nächtliche Mühe wird sich lohnen, denn beim Aufwachen wird die Perücke wieder frisch sein und glänzen und keine der Strapazen der vorigen Nacht wird man ihr anmerken. Alles wird wieder gut sein, und so wie es sein sollte.

Sie lächelt leicht, und beinahe zärtlich wandern ihre Finger über das künstliche Haar. 

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
